


Borderline

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Senga is impulsive, Nikaido is confused, and Miyata comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento
Kudos: 1





	Borderline

When Nikaido wakes up, the strange voice that dragged him from his dream is still whispering his name. At least, he thinks he's awake. He feels warm and comfortable, but weirdly heavy, and he can't move at all. He can't remember where he is, and doesn't really care, feels the drag of sleep pulling him back and wants to follow it, but the insistent whisper won't let him. He forces his eyes open instead and nearly jumps out of his skin when he finds Senga's face not two centimeters from his.

"Ugh, _Senga_ ," he groans, and lets his eyes fall shut again, trying to ignore the frantic beating of his heart.

"Oh, good!" Senga chirps, right in his ear. "You're awake!"

"No, I'm not," Nikaido argues, in the hopes of getting even another thirty seconds of sleep. Senga's weight is heavy on top of him and he can't roll over like he wants to, but he'll do his best to sink back into his dreams. There's a moment of silence, nothing but Senga's breath passing lightly across his face, and Nikaido almost thinks Senga will leave him alone.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?!" That has Nikaido wide awake. He tries to push Senga away, but Senga has his hands pinned next to his pillow. "Get off!"

"No." Senga sounds serious and stubborn, and Nikaido stops struggling, though his heart is pounding even harder than before. Senga's stronger than him, and Nikaido knows Senga won't move until he's good and ready.

"Senga," Nikaido tries again, matching his serious tone and hoping that Senga can't tell how hard it is for him to breathe. "Get off of me, please."

Senga stares at him, wide-eyed. "I want to kiss you."

Nikaido takes a deep breath. "Why?"

"Because I want to." Senga sounds determined. Nikaido gives up, because he knows Senga won't. If he's honest with himself, he's thought about it before, kissing Senga, but hasn't really thought about _actually doing it_. But it seems like Senga has.

"Okay." Nikaido hopes that if he agrees, Senga will get it over with quickly and he can go back to sleep and pretend it was all a really nice dream, nothing so real as to make facing Senga awkward.

"Close your eyes," Senga whispers, and Nikaido does. 

He's distracted first by Senga's fingers flexing where they're laced through his own, but then Senga is pressing his lips softly to Nikaido's and Nikaido jerks in surprise, even though he'd be expecting it. It doesn't seem to bother Senga any; he just kisses Nikaido more firmly.

Nikaido tries to just relax and let Senga do as he pleases, but it's difficult. His heart feels like it's going to burst from his chest and he's sure Senga can feel it's pulse where they're pressed together. His nerves feel taut like a wire, Senga's every move sending trills of excitement zinging through body. Nikaido isn't sure what to do-- is he allowed to kiss Senga back? _Supposed_ to?-- so he does nothing.

He waits until Senga pulls back to look at him, eyes dark and interested.

"Are you done?" Nikaido asks, careful to keep his voice neutral and unaffected-sounding. But Senga surprises him.

"No," he says, and leans down to kiss Nikaido again.

Nikaido isn't quite ready this time, and he kisses back instinctively before he can stop himself. Senga's lips are warm and dry against his, a little rough, and _totally better than any girl's, ever_ , Nikaido's brain adds unhelpfully. He wants to reach up, pull Senga down, but he can't move at all, Senga pinning him in place.

Nikaido breaks their kiss, twists his head away and swallows hard.

"Senga," he starts, voice low and rough. He clears his throat. "Senga... let go of my hands?" He stares off into the corner of their hotel room, unable to look Senga in the eye and feeling kind of pathetic that he has to ask.

"Are you going to push me away?" Senga asks, his voice quiet, and Nikaido looks up to catch the uncertainty in Senga's expression.

"...no," he says, and means it. When Senga lets go, Nikaido waits for a moment to make sure he has Senga's full attention. This time, Senga is waiting for _him_. He raises a hand slowly to touch Senga's cheek, slips his fingers back through Senga's hair and tugs him down to kiss him again, slides his other hand against Senga's side to pull him close.

The slide of their tongues against each other tastes a bit gross and Nikaido wishes that he could have at least brushed his teeth first, but at the same time, it's also _really, really hot_ , and hell, if Senga doesn't care, then neither does he.

Nikaido doesn't want to think of anything but Senga and Senga's mouth and Senga's hands and Senga's— his focus is suddenly interrupted by a moment of panic and he pushes Senga back.

"Shit," he gasps, turning his head only to realize that without his glasses, he can't quite read the clock. "What time is it?!"

He _can_ see Senga's eyes widen in understanding, but then he visibly relaxes as he reads Nikaido the time. Nikaido sighs.

"We should still get up and get ready," he says, not feeling much inclined to move. But Senga agrees, sitting up to let Nikaido crawl out from under him. They both know that someone will come knocking shortly to call them to breakfast, and they'd better be ready by then.

"Hey," Senga says, looking over as Nikaido slips on his glasses. Nikaido can see Senga's insecurity is back as his face comes into focus.

"Hmm?"

"...nothing," Senga says, and before Nikaido can question him any further, there's the knock on the door, earlier than they would have liked. They scramble to get ready, shouting apologies through the door, and any awkwardness is lost in their haste.

It doesn't mean things aren't awkward _later_ , though, at least for Nikaido.

Senga's been acting totally normal, which is _weird_ , because there is nothing normal about the fact that they _made out_ before breakfast. Nikaido can't stop looking at him, wondering what Senga's thinking. It's like Senga bugged him or something, because now whenever Senga smiles at him, Nikaido's breath catches. His heartbeat races whenever he meets Senga's eye. He can't get him alone to talk to him, and it's driving him crazy; he needs to know what's going through Senga's head, needs to know _now_.

It's a bit unfortunate that _now_ is right in the middle of a concert, but Nikaido is having serious issues focusing on anything else. He makes it to the MC before he snaps, because he just needs to talk about it, needs to hear Senga talk about it, even if they can't talk about it the way he wants to.

"Actually," Nikaido starts when Kitayama calls on him. He tells everyone exactly how he woke up that morning, although he of course leaves out anything that may have happened after. The audience screams in excitement, but it's not their reaction he's paying attention to. He watches carefully from across the stage as Senga defends his actions, flustered and awkward. Nikaido doesn't believe his explanation for a second, but that's okay, because if the real reason is anything like Nikaido hopes it is, Senga can't talk about it on stage, anyway.

Kitayama shoots him a questioning look, subtle, and Nikaido is glad that he's too far away to speak to him. He hopes he's broken the ice a bit, but once the concert is over, it doesn't seem that he has. Senga is still acting like nothing ever happened.

"Senga," Nikaido asks over dinner, "Come with me to the bathroom?"

Senga looks trapped. "Um, I'm not done eating," he says, and that hurts a bit. He never refuses to come with Nikaido.

"I'll go," Miyata says, pushing back his chair, and Nikaido wants to kick him.

They wander down the hallway toward the restroom together, silent, and Nikaido feels a bit awkward. He glances over at Miyata though, and gets an idea.

"Hey, Miyacchi," he says. "What are you doing tomorrow?" They're free until the evening.

Miyata stops and looks confused. "Um... sleeping, I guess?"

"Wanna hang out for a bit?" Nikaido asks, careful to make it sound casual. Miyata's expression clearly says he's not falling for it, but he doesn't call Nikaido out.

"Sure?"

"Okay, I'll text you in the morning."

"'Kay." Miyata's still giving him an odd look, but Nikaido ignores it, trailing him the rest of the way to the bathrooms.

Miyata lives entirely out of the way from where they have to be, but Nikaido drags himself over to Miyata's place anyway the next morning. He waits until they're halfway through their third battle on the current video game they're playing before he says anything.

"So, you and Tama... how does that work, anyway?" he asks, not looking up from the screen.

Miyata just laughs and immediately pauses the game.

"I figured something was up," Miyata says, not answering. Nikaido doesn't turn to face him. "So why don't you tell me what really happened with Senga?"

"What!?" Nikaido squawks. "Nothing!"

"Did you kiss him?" Miyata continues, ignoring him.

Nikaido sputters, not at all sure how to answer that.

Miyata laughs at him again. "It's fine. First kisses can be awkward."

"It wasn't awkward!" Nikaido snaps, and then realizes what he's said. He can feel his face getting warm.

Miyata cackles, clapping his hands together. "So you _did_!"

"I hate you _so much_ ," Nikaido hisses, and throws his controller at him.

Miyata throws up his arms to avoid getting hit in the face. "Nika! Nika, Nika..." He's still half laughing. "Calm down."

"Then _stop laughing_." Nikaido clenches his teeth and waits in embarrassment for Miyata to stop giggling.

"Sorry, sorry," he says. "So what happened?"

"He kissed _me_ ," Nikaido admits, still tense.

Miyata smiles. "Well, that's good, right?"

"Why is that good?"

"Well, you like him, don't you?"

Nikaido stares at him. "I... don't know."

Miyata stares back, his smile changing to one that says Nikaido's a moron. "What do you mean you don't know? Of course you like him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Nika..."

Nikaido stares at Miyata's carpet, thinking. _Of course he likes him_. "So now what?" he eventually asks Miyata.

"Dunno," Miyata answers. "Confess to him?"

"I can't," Nikaido protests, heart starting to beat faster just thinking about.

"Why not?"

"What if he hates me?"

"What?" Miyata laughs in his face. "He _kissed_ you."

"But..."

"But nothing. He likes you, so stop being chickenshit."

"What do you know?"

"I have a boyfriend," Miyata points out, "which _is_ why you came here."

"Also I kind of hoped you wouldn't laugh in my face," Nikaido mumbles.

"Too much to ask," Miyata says cheerfully. "Anyone would, because you're _being an idiot_." He tosses Nikaido's controller back at him. "Talk to Senga later," he instructs, and then unpauses the game, leaving Nikaido scrambling to catch up.

"Senga..." Nikaido starts later, when he's got Senga alone, finally. He's made it through the entire day without throwing up, which he figures is a good sign, although his stomach is still twisting itself in knots.

"Hmm?" Senga asks, as if he has no idea what Nikaido wants to talk about, smiling as if he hasn't been practically avoiding him for hours.

There are so many things Nikaido wants to ask, wants to say, but he swallows it all down and focuses on the few words he's been reciting in his head.

"I like you."

It's not the most romantic thing ever, not particularly well-planned for all that he's been thinking about it, but it's all he has. If it were a girl, maybe he'd take her hand, look her in the eyes. But it's Senga, and it's weird, and so Nikaido just stands there, crossing one arm across his chest to hold onto his elbow when he can't figure out what to do with his hands.

"Really?"

Nikaido looks up. Senga looks a bit surprised, and Nikaido isn't sure why.

"Um..." There's an awkward silence, and Senga fidgets and looks away. "Did you... think I didn't?" Nikaido hedges.

"Wasn't really sure," Senga says.

"But you kissed me?"

Senga bites his lip and turns his head, but Nikaido can still see him turning pink. "Y-yeah."

"...and then avoided me?"

"I kind of thought you'd be mad."

"Senga!" Senga jumps. "Did I _seem_ mad?" Nikaido asks, exasperated.

Senga's voice is small when he answers. "No? But... you weren't entirely awake! I thought maybe you'd be upset once you woke up properly."

"God, you're more of an idiot than me," Nikaido says, and reaches out to pull Senga into a hug. Senga lets him.

He feels good in Nikaido's arms like that, makes Nikaido feel brave. "Be my boyfriend," Nikaido demands into Senga's hair.

He hugs him tighter when Senga agrees.


End file.
